


You Don't Have to Say Anything

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: There's only one way Yuuri wants Viktor to help him get back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bon soir!
> 
> This is the "fingering" ep of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge.
> 
> As I always say, a massive thanks for the beautiful feedback received so far. I try to respond to everyone and you're all wonderful <3
> 
> *nervous cough* If you'd like you can find me on tumblr @ http://katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com (I've started drawing victuuri now too! EEK!)

Viktor rolled over, sleepily onto his side.

In the pale light of the moon in bed next to him, he could see his fiancé lying, wide awake. Yuuri looked stunning in the dim light, but there was worry painted all over his face.

 

Viktor had gotten used to this.

The first night he had awoken to the sight, he was practically frantic, begging Yuuri to tell him what was wrong… had he done something? Had something happened? Could he do anything? Could he get him anything? It had been incredibly difficult for Yuuri to try and explain to Viktor that no, there was nothing really _wrong_ , and yet everything was wrong all at once. The whole next day Viktor had spent researching anxiety on his phone. He had been so determined that there was something he could do to _help_ , despite Yuri’s claims that there wasn’t.

 

Viktor understood now. Or at least, he understood _better_.

There was nothing that could take it away. No amount of love or attention. But he also understood that it was nothing to do with him. That this was a process. One that needed to happen sometimes. And unfortunately, more often than not, in the middle of the night when Viktor was likely unconscious to it.

Now, whenever this happened, he tried to bear in mind Yuri’s words from the first day that they had kissed: “you don’t have to say anything, just stand by me!”

 

Viktor moved his hand over and brushed Yurui’s hair out of his face. Yuuri was staring at the ceiling, and he barely flinched at the touch. They had been sleeping together for so long now that they knew each other’s breathing patterns. They knew when they were awake, asleep, stirring, dreaming, waking up.

Viktor didn’t say anything. He just lay on his side, staring at his partner, stroking his hair gently. Yuuri would come to him if and when he needed to.

 

And he did.

Yuuri scooted his body up against Viktor’s, and Viktor moved his arm so that Yuuri could rest his head on top of it, cradling him. The Russian pressed his face into the crown of Yuuri’s head and kissed, savouring the scent of the mango shampoo. He could hold him like this forever, he thought. All he wanted to do was keep Yuuri safe.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri began, his voice in a broken whisper.

“…Please don’t leave me.”

 

Viktor pressed another kiss into the top of his head.

 

“ _Never_ , Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

————

 

_The step sequence was so nearly perfected. All he had to do was work out what he should add next. He flawlessly executed the ones already rehearsed, and as momentum built he pushed himself forward into-_

 

“Viktor… Viktor….”

 

What?

 

He shook off the last cobwebs of his dream to look down at whatever had pulled him from it. Then reality hit. He had fallen asleep. He didn’t like to fall asleep until Yuuri had when he found him awake like that, but Yuri’s warmth and scent were so intoxicating that he had been enveloped by them into a haze of drowsiness.

And now Yuuri was awakening him, led on his front over his chest and looking up at him with those adorable brown puppy eyes.

 

“Yuuri! What? What is it?”

 

He was panicked. Yuuri had never woken him like this. Maybe it had gotten worse.Maybe it was a _really_ bad episode. Maybe he was having a panic atta-

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t sleep.”

 

Viktor sighed. Thank goodness. He smiled, looking up to the ceiling. He was sure that many would have been annoyed by the interruption of a peaceful sleep, but Viktor was still kicking himself over having fallen asleep in the first place, and was overwhelmed with relief that Yuuri was okay.

 

In fact, he seemed _more_ than okay.

 

Yuuri was kissing his chest, nipping at his nipples, and _where_ was that hand going?!

 

“Feeling better?” Viktor asked, cocking an eyebrow and suppressing a giggle.

 

“Yes. I love you Viktor.”

 

“I love you too, Yuuri. Now, what exactly are you doing?”

 

“Can’t sleep.”

 

“Yes, you mentioned.”

 

“Want you.”

 

Viktor turned and lifted his mobile, tapping the lock button to reveal the time. It was just past 3am.

 

“Right now?”

 

“ _Right now.”_

 

Viktor smiled, still just feeling relieved that Yuuri was okay. He didn’t have time to enjoy the feeling though, as now his fiancé was palming over his underwear impatiently.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

In one swift movement, Viktor rolled Yuuri over onto his back and leaned over him.

Yuuri was looking up at him with wide, gorgeous eyes that Viktor almost felt like he could fall into.

And then he allowed himself to.

 

He kissed Yuuri. And he wished that in that kiss he could convey every ounce of love that trickled through his body for this man. Because that’s how Viktor felt. His feelings for Yuuri had started in his heart as a flutter, and day by day it seemed to spread, coursing through his veins until it reached his toes, the top of his head, and radiated out from him in a full halo.

 

They kissed for a long time. Yuuri raised his hands and wound his fingers into Viktor’s hair. Viktor held him close, pressing his chest against him and revelling in the sensation of their shared body heat. Sometimes it truly felt like they were one and the same person. He had never understood the phrase “other half” until he had fallen for the gorgeous trashed Japanese man at the banquet.

 

Yuuri nipped at his bottom lip. He was getting impatient again.

 

So Viktor decided not to waste any time.

 

He was tired. Despite feeling exhilarated by the kiss, he knew he wouldn’t have the energy to fully engage. Luckily he knew plenty of other ways to drive Yuuri wild.

He leaned over and grabbed the small clear bottle from the bedside table. Sometimes he was discreet about this particular part, but with him lying over his fiancé and Yuuri looking up at him with those glittering eyes, it would be difficult today. He coated his fingers in the clear liquid and swiftly moved down to place his hand between Yuri’s legs.

 

“Please, Viktor!” Yuuri moaned.

 

This seemed to be something the younger man had a particular penchant for, and Viktor loved to indulge it. Nothing set him off quite like watching his lover squirm beneath him at his touch. He circled Yuri’s entrance with his forefinger, and was surprised to find it more than ready for him already. Perhaps Yuuri had already been attempting to relieve himself before waking Viktor? Viktor shuddered in pleasure at the thought.

So instead of starting slowly as he usually did, Viktor slipped two fingers inside of Yuuri at once, and was accepted with ease. Yuuri scrunched his eyes shut and threw his head back at the sensation.

 

“Viktor! Yes!”

 

Was he already close? Viktor had barely moved yet.

 

Viktor pulled the length of his fingers out, oh so slowly, and Yuuri stopped at the sensation, forgetting to breath. Viktor held his fingers there, barely breaching Yuri’s hole, then pushed them back in rapidly, causing Yuuri to cry out.

He fucked his loved with the fingers, trying to ignore his own aching length.

God, Yuuri was so _sexy_ right now.

 

Viktor leaned down and kissed him, and Yuuri reciprocated, muffled moans echoing and Viktor’s mouth and vibrating through his chest. He liked that a lot. He knew that only he had ever satisfied Yuuri this way. Only he ever _would_ satisfy Yuuri this way.

 

“I’m going to make you come, Yuuri”, he promised.

 

“I’m going to make you come, and I want you to scream my name.”

 

Yuuri nodded profusely, and Viktor curled his fingers.

 

Yuri’s eyes shot open, staring at nothing, and Viktor knew exactly what was happening. He used the opportunity to slip in yet another finger, and Yuuri was almost crying now at the sensation, whiting out at the nerves Viktor so expertly knew to touch, and how.

Viktor moved slower now, curling and pressing and massaging as Yuuri struggled to breath, and then he rocked back on his heels and curled his fingers around Yuri’s dick.

 

That’s all it took, and Yuuri screamed out, “Viktooooorrr!” as come coated his abdominal muscles.

 

He was coming hard, wave after pulsing through Viktor’s hand, and he didn’t move, allowing his lover to ride it out.

 

Once he was spent, Viktor allowed Yuuri to remain on the bed, still in shock from the force of his orgasm, as he retreated to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean up with.

 

———

 

Viktor returned a few minutes later, warm washcloth in hand. Yuri’s eyes were shut, and he cleaned his lover off gently, wiping over the gorgeous waves of his muscles on his beautiful tanned skin.

 

He loved him so much.

 

He was about to tell him so, but he looked up at Yuri’s face, wanting to look once more into those glassy brown eyes, but he was already asleep.


End file.
